memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel. :'' For the full list of named personnel, see USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel.'' Command Division Alien crewman This female alien crewmember had her "large expanse of hair" dyed red in the Enterprise 's barbershop around stardate 44390.1 while Geordi La Forge had his hair cut by the barber V'Sal. Data was mildly irritated by the procedure. (TNG: "Data's Day") Ballerina This female command division crewwoman believed herself to be a ballerina after the Enterprise entered a region of space where thoughts become reality. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") :Played by Victoria Dillard. :In the episode, according to the subtitles, Jean-Luc Picard mentioned her name as Hense. Bridge officer This female command division crewwoman was working on the bridge, behind the tactical console, when the Enterprise crashlanded on Veridian III. (Star Trek: Generations) :Played by Patricia Tallman. Computer ensign (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") :Played by Evelyn Guerrero. Flight controller (2364) (TNG: "The Naked Now") :Played by David Renan. Flight controller (2368) This female ensign was at the conn when the Enterprise was in orbit of Mab-Bu VI's moon. She filled in for Ro Laren when she and Geordi La Forge were trying to find a way to free Deanna Troi, Data and Miles O'Brien from the influence of Ux-Mal terrorists. (TNG: "Power Play") Helmsman He took over for Worf (after Torres) at the conn when the Enterprise encountered Q for the first time and in early 2364 while a saucer separation was performed. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") This ensign served at the helm in 2365, he was among the crew that stayed aboard the Enterprise-D during war games with the [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]]. (TNG: "Peak Performance") This crewperson was also present at the abortive 2368 wedding ceremony of Lwaxana Troi and Campio. (TNG: "Cost of Living") In 2370, this lieutenant junior grade ran into Jean-Luc Picard in a corridor because Picard was disoriented from a recent time shift. (TNG: "All Good Things...") :Played by Steve Carnahan. He later played Crewman William McKenzie, a background reoccurring character during the seven years of ''Star Trek: Voyager. It's possible the two are the same person.'' Crewmember (TNG: "Transfigurations")'' :Played by Doug Drexler. Operations Division Engineering personnel ---- Engineer (2364) (TNG: "The Naked Now") :Played by Skip Stellrecht. Engineer Ensign (2364) Engineer. (TNG: "Home Soil") :Played by Carolyne Barry Engineer Ensign (2365) Engineer. (TNG: "The Child") :Played by Dore Keller Engineer Ensign (2369) This human ensign worked in engineering and initiated a power transer to a Romulan Warbird. Data was too late to warn him not to, as it could endanger the ship. (TNG: "Timescape") :Played by Joel Fredericks. Transporter technician (2368) This Ensign was on duty in the transporter room when Miles O'Brien, Deanna Troi and Data were taken over by Ux-Mal criminals in 2368. He was unable to beam the criminals back to the planet Mab-Bu VI where they had come from, because O'Brien had taken the transporter array offline and put it in a diagnostic mode. (TNG: "Power Play") :Played by Ryan Reid Transporter Chief (2371) (Star Trek: Generations) :''Played by Granville Ames. ---- Security personnel ---- Tactical Officer (2364) (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") :Played by Timothy Dang. Tactical Officer (2364) An Ensign that served at the tactical station in 2364, he was present during the mission to Rubicun III. (TNG: "Justice") : Played by Josh Clark. He later played Lieutenant Joseph Carey on ''Star Trek: Voyager. It's possible the two are the same person. Tactical Officer (2365) When Worf briefly assumed command of the Enterprise-D during the ''T'Ong'' crisis of 2365, this human male served at tactical. (TNG: "The Emissary") : Played by Diedrich Bader. Security Crewman This Security officer worked on the Enterprise-D in 2368. (TNG: "Power Play") :''Played by Patricia Tallman. Security Officer (2371) This Security officer worked on the Enterprise-D in 2371. (Star Trek: Generations) :Played by Henry Marshall. ---- Dual role (Engineering and Security) ---- Transporter Chief, Security Guard (2360s) This ensign transporter chief also doubled as a security guard aboard the USS Enterprise-D between 2364 and 2367. (TNG: "The Naked Now", "Code of Honor", "Haven", "Reunion") :played by Michael Rider. ---- Unspecified ---- Bolian Ensign A Bolian Ensign in the operations division, served aboard the Enterprise-D in the 2360s. In 2367, he was off duty, and drinking in Ten Forward, when Captain Picard brought in Mirasta Yale, a Malcorian who had just made first contact. He served to show her that the Federation is made up of many, diverse species. (TNG: "First Contact") Crewmember (2364) (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") Crewmember in shuttlebay This crewmember was on duty in shuttlebay 2 in early 2366 and responsible for the proper launch of Doctor Paul Stubbs' egg probe. (TNG: "Evolution") :Referred to as "Crewman #1" and played by Randal Patrick Crewmember (2368) This crewmember was addicted to the Ktarian game and was sitting in Ten Forward ecstatically playing the game. (TNG: "The Game") Crewmember in cargo bay 4 In 2369, this crewmember was working in cargo bay 4, together with two other crewmembers, when internal sensors reported a massive EM explosion in the cargo bay. When a medical team went to check on the crewmen, it turned out that the sensors had malfunctioned and that the three men were not harmed. (TNG: "Schisms") :''Played by Angelo McCabe Crewmember (2371) A '''Crewman' was present in Ten Forward in 2371, while the Enterprise tended to the Amargosa observatory. (Star Trek: Generations) :Played by Stewart Lew. Ensign (2368) This Ensign was addicted to the Ktarian game and offered to give hers to Robin Lefler and Wesley Crusher when she saw that they had none. (TNG: "The Game") :Referred to as "Woman" and played by Diana M. Hurley Lieutenant (2369) Lieutenant assigned to the ''Enterprise-D in 2369. She was in command of the bridge when Miles O'Brien came to say goodbye to Captain Picard prior to the ship's departure from Deep Space 9. She informed him that the captain was in the ready room and offered to tell the captain that O'Brien was waiting for him, but O'Brien decided not to bother Picard. (DS9: "Emissary") :Played by Megan Butler. In the novelization "Emissary", this character was called Lt. Suarez. Sciences Division Vulcan science division officer (2364) This Vulcan was evacuated from the stardrive section, together with a young Vulcan boy and many others, when the saucer section was engaging Q. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Medical officer Lieutenant commander aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Participated in rescue efforts to Quadra Sigma III (TNG: "Hide and Q") and helped Dr. Beverly Crusher in her efforts to revive Natasha Yar. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") She was helping treating patients suffering from a virus from Quazulu VIII in sickbay and at the same time was helping a sick crewmember on the bridge. (TNG: "Angel One") Was also present when the Klingon death ritual was performed for the fugitive Kunivas. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") :Although the character was never explicitly identified as a doctor, she appeared to hold the rank of lieutenant commander which would be quite senior for a nurse or technician. Medical technician (2364) This ensign served as a medical technician aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364. Helped Dr. Crusher treat Data following his encounter with the Edo God (TNG: "Justice") and assisted in triage of Klingon survivors from the freighter Batris. (TNG: "Heart of Glory") On hand to assist during the vain attempt to revive Tasha Yar. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") :Played by Brad Zerbst. Medical technician (2365) This medical technician helped perform scans on William Riker, who was infected on an away mission. (TNG: "Shades of Grey") :Played by an uncredited extra. This man had a card in the ''Star Trek CCG "Strange New Worlds" deck, which suggested he was actually named Daneeka.'' Vulcan science division officer (2365) This Vulcan was consuming a drink in Ten Forward, when Thadiun Okona came aboard the Enterprise. (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") Nurse (2366) This nurse was on duty in sickbay shortly after Doctor Paul Stubbs made his first experiments with The Egg aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] in the Kavis Alpha sector. She helped treat Dr. Stubbs after he was violently thrown around by ship malfunctions. (TNG: "Evolution") :Played by Mary McCusker. Her role was originally going to be a little larger but most of her scenes were cut. She would have treated Annette, who broke a leg during the episode and would have been hit by an energy burst emitted by the nanites when she wanted to get Annette and Eric two cups of hot chocolate from the malfunctioning replicator in sickbay. Nurse (2367) This nurse took care of the pregnant Francisca Juarez shortly before she gave birth in 2367. She called Dr. Crusher on the holodeck to inform her that Lieutenant Juarez' contractions were one minute apart, whereupon the doctor hurried to sickbay. After the Juarez baby was born, she tucked the boy in, shortly before Captain Picard came to the nursery to welcome the newest member of the ship. (TNG: "Data's Day") Medical technician (2369) This medical technician was on duty in sickbay when crewmembers of the ''Enterprise-D were abducted by a solanagen-based lifeform and experimented upon. He alerted Dr. Crusher of the fact that Commander William T. Riker's arm had been amputated and reattached. (TNG: "Schisms") :Played by John Nelson Medical technician (2371) Medical technician serving in 2371. Brought a mobile biobed to the transporter room following Commander La Forge's return by the Duras sisters. Rescued injured crewmembers from the bridge during the subsequent attack. Helped Dr. Crusher and Nurse Ogawa evacuate sickbay and find safe haven for ambulatory patients. Later evacuated injured crewmembers from the saucer section. (Star Trek: Generations) :''Although it is possible that this character may have been Ayala from ''Star Trek: Voyager, the stardate of Generations places it several months after ''Voyager'' was lost in the Delta Quadrant.'' :Played by Tarik Ergin. Science division crewman (2364) (TNG: "The Naked Now") :Played by Kenny Koch. Science division crewman A sciences division crewman experienced a hallucination of a raging inferno in an Enterprise-D corridor. Jean-Luc Picard convinced him the fire wasn't real and ordered him to return to his post and await a shipwide announcement. (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") :Played by stuntman Dennis Madalone. It is possible this is either Ramos or Hendrick as they were also played by Madalone. Science division crewmember (2364) (TNG: "Where No One Has Gone Before") Science division ensign (TNG: "The Neutral Zone")'' :Played by Susan Sackett. Science division couple These two married science division officers replicated a stuffed rabbit for their son in the ship's replicating center in 2367. (TNG: "Data's Day") Civilians Art class model This woman posed nude for an art class attended by Jean-Luc Picard, Lieutenant Wright and Ensign Williams in 2366. (TNG: "A Matter of Perspective") :It is unknown if she was actually a civilian, but she wasn't wearing any rank insignia! Bolian barber Apart from Mot and V'Sal another Bolian hairdresser worked in the barbershop aboard the Enterprise-D. While Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher were relaxing in the barbershop, he gave a haircut to a male crewmember of the Enterprise-D. (TNG: "The Host") Bolian man A Bolian male exited a turbolift and passed by Deanna Troi and Samuel Clemens and she was showing him the ship in early 2369. Being from the 19th Century, Clemens assumed the Bolian to be some sort of indentured servant, though Troi explained to him that such oppression did not exist in the Federation. (TNG: "Time's Arrow, Part II") :He wore the same uniform as the other Bolians working as barbers on the USS Enterprise-D, so he might have been another member of the Bolian staff of barbers aboard the ship. He was played by Leonard Jones. Bolian waiter Waiter aboard the Enterprise-D in 2371. Directed Captain Picard to Dr. Tolian Soran. (Star Trek: Generations) :Played by Dennis Tracy. Bolian woman A Bolian woman was present in Ten Forward in 2371, while the Enterprise tended to the Amargosa observatory. After Captain Picard entered, looking for Dr. Tolian Soran, the Captain passed this Bolian woman having a conversation. (Star Trek: Generations) :This may actually be Lysia Arlin. Human girl with teddy bear Civilian child aboard the Enterprise-D. She was separated from her parents during the evacuation to the saucer module, and was taken by Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Farrell to safety. Her teddy bear fell and was lost during the chaos. (Star Trek: Generations) :In the novelization of ''Star Trek: Generations by J.M. Dillard, her name is Sarah.'' :Played by Brittany Parkyn. Human waiter This human male worked in Ten Forward in 2369 and took Captain Scott's order of a Scotch whiskey. Captain Scott, unfamiliar with synthehol, was displeased with his order, telling the waiter he'd been drinking Scotch a hundred years before the young man was born and that the drink he'd been given was definately not Scotch. (TNG: "Relics") :Played by Ernie Mirich. Teacher This Teacher was aboard the Enterprise-D at the same time Timothy was. Timothy had been rescued from the Vico. During the class, the teacher was reading a mythology story, but Timothy refused to pay attention and continued to work on sculpting. Even when the teacher admonished him, Timothy reufsed to listen. (TNG: "Hero Worship") :He was played by Steven Einspahr. Vulcan boy (2364) )]] A Vulcan boy was evacuated from the stardrive section, together with a Vulcan science divion officer and many others, when the saucer section was engaging Q. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Vulcan viola player )]] A male Vulcan viola player was among the musicians at a recital in Ten Forward in 2366. (TNG: "The Ensigns of Command") :It was not shown if he was an officer or a civilian, but he wore civilian clothing during the recital. Vulcan at barbershop A Vulcan was getting a haircut at Mr Mot's barbershop while Captain Jean-Luc Picard was getting a haircut by Mr Mot himself. (TNG: "Ensign Ro") Vulcan boy (2368) )]] A Vulcan boy was one of the children in the schoolroom working with clay. (TNG: "Imaginary Friend") Vulcan woman A Vulcan woman was present in Ten Forward in 2371, while the Enterprise tended to the Amargosa observatory. After Captain Picard entered, looking for Dr. Tolian Soran, the Captain passed her having a conversation. (Star Trek: Generations) Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Unnamed fr:Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) nl:Naamloos USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personeel